Never Enough
by MissMystery346
Summary: Continual Of "Fangirl" By Rainbow Rowell. Simon Snow just ended, and Cath doesn't know what to do now. "Carry On, Simon" was over, but he fans are wanting more. This is another chapter of her life, with her family, her friends, and her love life. This is another adventure for Cather Avery.


**Please note that all these characters are ****RAINBOW ROWELLS****. I do not own anything. This is just Fan fiction. I wrote this because I can't get enough of this book! OMG SO GOOD! Please enjoy, reviews, and favourites are really appreciated! Thank you!**

Chapter 1

Cath looked into her emptied room one last time. Reagan and her bed are striped clean, all the walls were plain, and all of Cath's Simon snow pictures were folded neatly in her suitcase.

"I'm going to miss this room" Cath whispered to herself. She stepped out, and closed the door behind her. Her dad was waiting for Wren and her at the parking lot, probably writing more ideas down on his notebook he kept under his seat. Reagan left yesterday; one of her boyfriends drove her back to her house. And Levi, he left a few hours ago. They sat on her bed for hours talking about all their favourite times this year. Cuddling on her bed.

"Remember the time we went on our first date?" Levi smiled down at me.

"You mean the time you showed me the muddy garden?" I laughed, and Levi just grinned. His famous grin. "You said you would take me back in the high season"

"It isn't high enough, sweetheart. We need the weather to be higher—perfect!" Levi waved his arms in the air.

"Alright. Promise me you'll take me when we come back? I don't think the weather will be higher than in September." Cath said, looking down on her hands. She was thinking on how she can live without Levi for a few months, she can barely keep away for a few days. It's going to a tortured summer she always said to Levi. Cath walked down the hall towards the elevator at the end of the hall way. She pressed the first floor, and the elevator sprang to life, and brought her down.

"Cath!" A familiar voice yelled at her. It was Wren; she was waving at her from the back seat car window. "You're so damn lucky. I saved shotgun for you."

"I bet you only did that so you could get something in return later" Cath rolled her eyes at her sister, and walks towards the car.

"Hello Cather" Her dad said, not looking at her, but staring into mid space.

"Hey dad. What are you looking at?" Cat opened the car trunk, and hulled her Suit case in, beside Wrens suitcase.

"My ideas" Her dad said, with no emotion.

"You can't look at ideas, dad" Cath said, she walked toward the front of the seat, opened the door, and slid in onto the seat.

"Did you say goodbye to your boyfriend?" Wren's said, Cath could hear her smirk.

"Did you? To Jandro" She replied.

"Of course," Wren sat back, and there was a thud.

"Careful Wren, you're going to kill my car" Their dad said, they pulled out of the parking lot.

"This car is crap anyways." Wren shrugged at the back.

"So, did you request a room near us?" Cath said, looking back at Wren.

"Of course. The papers are coming in, in August." Wren checked her phone, and her fingers raced across the screen. It was probably Jandro.

"Did Levi text you yet?" Wren said, not looking at Cath.

"I don't know..." Cath haven't checked her phone since Levi left, it was on vibrate too. Cath pulled out her phone from her pocket and turned it on.

"_Cather! I just saw a tree that reminded me of you! It was so pretty and elegant, and it was just...PERFECT!"_

_"Cath! At the gas station right now, and I went into the convenient store, and guess what I saw? The first 5 movies of Simon snow! I just bought the first 3, since I loved it so much. Text me back when you see this okay?"_

_"Oh my god Cath! Just arrived back home, and guess what? BUNNIES. So much Bunnies! Again, text me when you see this okay?"_

Cath smiled at the texts, she was relieved that Levi made it back home safe. Then she texted him back.

"_Hey, My dad just picked me up. On our way to the highway. Everything going OK. I can't tell if that tree text was a compliment or an insult. And the first three movies are fantastic! Maybe when you, or I visit, we can have a marathon? And the bunnies. Are they blue?" _I sent the text. After a few seconds, Levi texted back.

"_The tree text was definitely a compliment! I said it was pretty, and elegant didn't I? I'm glad everything is going OK. Just watching my sister feed the bunnies right now. OH and they're not blue. They're simply white. Oh cath, what a imagination you have."_

_"You said that there was blue bunnies" _Cath laughed at his text, and texted back.

_"I did not." _Levi Immediately texted back.

_"Okay, okay. I know I'm not going to win this conversation."_

_"I have to go, the bunnies need me, as in my sister doesn't know how to hold them. Bye."_

_"Say Hi to the bunnies for me" _


End file.
